


Hate To Love You

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feels, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years of fighting, it made sense that what they felt for each other was hatred (with the occasional side of lust), but what starts as an innocent game ends up revealing what lay hidden deep inside their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



> Majora came up with the idea for _The Super Fluff Challenge,_ with Shizuo and Izaya playing _Too Hot_ and choosing what they get if they win. =3

_This is a bad idea,_ Shizuo thought as he stood in front of the door leading to Izaya's apartment. There had to be a catch. Correction, there was _always_ a catch whenever it came to anything related to the flea. Nothing was free, and nothing benefited Shizuo more than it did Izaya. It was an undeniable fact of life, just like how he knew that the Earth revolved around the sun, that the sun rose from the East and set to the West, and that Orihara Izaya was a selfish bastard who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. And yet there he was, standing in front of the door like an idiot and hoping against hope that for once things would go his way and that he wouldn't end up somehow getting screwed by Izaya; _again._

He was so nervous that his palms were sweating, and he rubbed them against his bartender uniform without thinking, an action he immediately regretted since he hated anything dirtying the precious item given to him by his beloved brother. As he stared at the door again, the apprehension he felt in the pit of his stomach suddenly intensified, but before he could change his mind and split, the thing swished as it opened and he was met with the sight of a devilish Informant smirking at him as though Shizuo was the foolish prey about to enter the predator's lair. The way those brown, almost blood-red eyes sized him up sent a shiver down his spine, and he had to admit that if his predator looked like _that,_ so hot that Shizuo could hardly restrain himself from pinning him down on the floor and giving it to him, _hard_ , then he didn't mind being the prey as much as he thought he might.

"Look at what the cat dragged in~" Izaya sang as he placed a hand on his hip and leaned against the door, eyes almost sparkling with dangerous playfulness.

Shizuo returned the smirk with a murderous glare. The bastard was a _cat_ all right, a cat in heat that he couldn't help but want to screw every chance he got. It was absurd how addicted he was to that body, the mere sight of it igniting fire throughout that part of his anatomy he couldn't help but want to stick it up Izaya's ass. Or mouth. Both worked. What pissed him off though was how true Izaya's words were. The man had lured him there with the promise to not set foot in Ikebukuro for a month if Shizuo won the game. The terrifying part was that Shizuo still didn't know what would happen if he lost, only that the game had something to do with kisses, which didn't really sound that bad.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come _in~?"_

The way Izaya asked the question was a clear invitation to have sex, which Shizuo was more than happy to oblige. "Fine," he grumbled and walked in, but he ended up stopping in his tracks and jolting in shock when Izaya grabbed his ass and squeezed it hard. Blinking a few times, he slowly turned his head to the side and looked at Izaya in confusion. He expected to find a mocking grin, but instead he was met with the sight of a predatory smirk plastered all over that beautiful face. Oh, and it was beautiful all right, except for those times when the corners of the man's lips would quirk upwards into a disgusting smirk and those eyes would narrow into murderous slits. It was that expression, the malicious, mocking one that Shizuo wanted to wipe off that pretty face. He wanted to destroy all those masks so that he could see the real Izaya hidden beneath a thousand layers of lies and deceit.

"Shizu-chan?"

The insect's voice grated on his nerves for some reason, more so than usual. Perhaps it was because the pest was looking at him like Izaya knew something vitally important that Shizuo was unaware of. "What's this game you mentioned?"

"That's my Shizu-chan all right, jumping straight to the subject. You don't waste any time, do you?" Smiling, Izaya closed the door, walked past Shizuo and then went to sit down on the couch, crossing his legs and motioning for Shizuo to sit down as well.

Shizuo suspiciously eyed the two boxes on the small coffee table and took a seat on the other couch. He didn't miss Izaya's snort, but he didn't care that he'd pissed off the flea by keeping his distance. There was something creepy about the two boxes and he had a feeling that he would regret finding out what was inside them.

"The game is quite simple," Izaya started, even though he was having a hard time not laughing at Shizuo when the man looked so suspicious and uncomfortable. The idiot really needed to relax sometimes. "We kiss, but we're not allowed to touch each other. The first person who touches the other loses."

Shizuo growled and glared at the flea with all the animosity in the world. He should've known better than to waste his time coming to Shinjuku. Of course the insect would pick a game that Shizuo would most likely lose. The blond loved to run his hands across every inch of Izaya's body, and since the man always made him go insane, he doubted that he would be able to keep them away from the pale skin and lean body he craved so badly to touch. If that was the case, he refused to play the insect's game. "You know what, Izaya? Go screw _yourself._ I'm sure you'll have no problem with that," he sneered and got up, but Izaya's voice―disgustingly sweet, too sweet even for someone like Shizuo who loved sugar―stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm not done. Oh, Shizu-chan, there's more, sooo much _more,"_ Izaya promised, chuckling darkly as he got up as well and approached Shizuo. "This one is for free~" he said before he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and assaulted the beast's mouth. Shizuo seemed stunned for a second, which was long enough for Izaya to thrust his tongue inside and take control of the kiss, at the same time pushing Shizuo down until the blond was sitting on the couch again and Izaya was in his lap, rubbing his ass against the tent beneath the beast's pants. A few moments later Shizuo seemed to have awakened from his shock because he grabbed Izaya's right hip with one hand and squeezed the insect's firm ass with the other. As if on cue, Izaya tried to get up, but Shizuo pulled him back down and gripped him tightly.

"You can't do this." The vile smirk that Shizuo hated was back on Izaya's face and it took everything in his power to not punch the insect in that screwed up head of his. Just because they were sleeping together it didn't mean that he had to put up with this shit. On the other hand, Izaya's smirk only grew wider, and a throaty moan burst through Shizuo's lips when the bastard on top of him rolled his hips once, twice and then thrice before he pulled out a switchblade and pressed it into the skin of his throat.

"Of course I can~" Laughing, Izaya smacked Shizuo's hands away, hands which easily released his hips now that the dumb brute had a knife threatening to end him if he so moved an inch. If there was one thing Izaya had taught Shizuo it was that whenever he pulled out a weapon, blood would be spilt. As if to further strengthen that belief, he pushed harder until a sliver of blood slid down the edge of the blade. The beast growled threateningly, those honey-brown eyes promising pain, but Izaya wasn't one to get intimidated by a lower life form. Shizuo wasn't saying anything though; he was just glaring, so Izaya sighed and then pouted. "You're no fun!" he whined as he pulled back the knife and tried to get up, but he ended up crying out in surprise when the beast's hand wrapped around his throat and he was slammed down on the coffee table, Shizuo's face now inches away from his own while his wrist was being squeezed so hard that he had no choice but to drop the switchblade knowing that the pain would stop if he did.

"I _warned_ you not to threaten me with that little knife of yours," Shizuo reminded him in a surprisingly calm tone even though Izaya was still smirking at him. It didn't even look like the bastard knew how easy it'd be for Shizuo to twist that neck and end him because Izaya could _never_ read him. Sure, the flea got a few things right once in a while, but the fact still remained that Izaya had no clue of what went on inside Shizuo's mind and heart. And Shizuo felt tired, of all this fighting, playing, hiding around. Izaya would always show up in Ikebukuro, make him angry enough to provoke him into chasing after him and then they would _fuck_ ―yes, that's exactly what it was, just primal screwing to relieve the sexual tension―before going back to whatever they had previously been doing. One way or another, it―whatever _it_ was―would end. "Flea, let's play this game of yours. All or nothing," he dared the trapped insect.

Izaya stared in surprise at the beast above him for a few moments until the hand around his neck retreated and Shizuo straightened his back. "All or nothing?" he inquired in a curious tone. It sounded like a perilous game, but Izaya liked the sound of it. He didn't even need to think about what he wanted; he already knew. His eyes grew dark with malicious intent, and he didn't even bother to hide the most likely disturbing smirk plastered all over his face. "Shizu-chan is either very brave or very stupid~" he said as he was pulled to his feet after taking the hand offered to him. "I'm guessing this 'all or nothing' does not include death, yes?"

Shizuo threw him a disbelieving look before he shook his head and tiredly sank back on the couch. "You're sick, flea." Izaya's disgusted laughter rang in his ears, but he was too exhausted by whatever the hell they had been playing for so long to get up and silence the fucker. "Are you trying to tell me that you want my life?" he asked without raising his head at the pest looking down at him like the god he believed himself to be. It pissed him off too much and he didn't want to crush the insect's head by accident.

Izaya tapped his chin with the index finger a few times, staring blankly ahead for a second or two until his eyes focused on Shizuo again and he smiled. "Of course not, Shizu-chan. If I wanted you dead, I could've killed you years ago." Shizuo raised his head then, and Izaya found himself blinking in confusion when he saw the beast smirk. It wasn't an expression he often saw on Shizuo's face but he had to admit that he liked it.

"How about this?" Ignoring the smirking flea, he got up and went to the man's desk where he picked up a sheet of paper and a pen before coming back and sitting down again. He patted the spot next to him and for once he was glad that the insect wasn't arguing over anything and everything just to spite him. He folded the paper and then ripped it in two after which he handed half of it to Izaya. "All or nothing, flea. You write what you want if you win, and I do the same, but the best part is that we won't know what it says on the other's piece of paper until after the winner is decided."

The first impulse Izaya had was to flat out refuse, but on second thought he realized that he could have something he'd always wanted and could never otherwise have. "Deal~" he announced playfully and gave Shizuo a peck on the cheek before he got up and flew to his desk. "I already know what Shizu-chan is going to write down," he said, chuckling as he picked up a pen and wrote down his request, letting out a maniacal laughter as he skidded back to Shizuo who had already written down what he wanted as a prize. He placed the seemingly innocent piece of paper on the coffee table next to Shizuo's and he backed away to a spot where he thought they could start the game.

Shizuo gave the coffee table one last look before he got up and walked over to Izaya. It really was all or nothing, and even though he was seriously worried that he might lose, he had to take the chance if he wanted something to change. They stood there for a while, just staring into each other's eyes until Shizuo made the first move and leaned forward to capture the soft lips he'd tasted so many times before, but his eyes widened in shock when he realized that Izaya tasted sweet as opposed to the usually bitter taste he couldn't stand. He had to admit that he was enjoying it, but by doing this Izaya was cheating and Shizuo couldn't help but growl when he felt the insect smirk against his lips.

Izaya's lips brushed against his for a while longer, until the insect's tongue slipped through rosy lips and Shizuo felt it begging for entrance. Normally, he'd be the one to dominate their kiss, but he didn't dare take control because he didn't have the confidence to stop himself if lust took over and he felt the burning need to bury himself deep into Izaya's tight heat. The kiss was like their non-existent relationship, with Izaya always trying to trick him or force him into things, humiliate him or trying to make him lose it while Shizuo was honest in everything, including the hatred he still felt for the Informant.

He wanted to hate Izaya for tasting sweet, but the truth was that he loved the flavor on those puffy lips he enjoyed kissing so much. Kissing was always the best way to silence the flea, especially when the man would keep ranting about things Shizuo didn't care about. The urge to bury his hand into Izaya's hair and pull him closer was almost overwhelming, but the stakes were too high and he needed to win as badly as he needed air.

A few moments later Izaya moaned into the kiss, the sound going straight to Shizuo's crotch and sending a new wave of heat throughout his body. He tried really hard not to lose it, but unfortunately he made the mistake of opening his eyes and that's when the malicious gleam in those red orbs pierced his very soul and Shizuo realized just how in control Izaya was when it came to everything. _Shit!_ Okay, so perhaps it wasn't going very well because it felt uncomfortable to have that tent in his pants and his hands twitching with the need to grab Izaya's ass, but he kept telling himself that momentary pleasure didn't trump what he'd get if he won. _Maybe._

Right then Izaya let out a dirty moan and Shizuo drank it in, his resolve weakening greatly but not dropping far enough to make him lose control and grab Izaya. Instead, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants since they were twitching so badly as a result of the growing fire incinerating him from within.  He also realized that Izaya was letting him dominate the kiss, giving him power in order to further tempt him and hopefully make him fall prey to his own desires. He groaned when Izaya whined, and this time he nearly pulled out his hands to bury one into Izaya's hair and the other around the thin waist, but luckily he managed to stop himself before they were completely out of his pockets.

By now Izaya was mewling like a cat in heat and Shizuo could hardly think anymore. The lips he was devouring were searing hot and he could almost feel them wrapped around his length, sliding up and down his shaft and that mouth taking him in fully like Izaya usually did when he was being extremely generous or just trying to turn _his_ beast―as Izaya put it―into a quivering mess. And fuck, even though his face was glued to the insect's he still saw Izaya's hand disappearing into black pants and judging by the sounds coming from the insect, Izaya was most likely finger-fucking himself. _Damn,_ that was too hot, especially after seeing Izaya doing it in front of him before, offering the sexiest show he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Just as Shizuo had assumed, Izaya's hands had disappeared between skinny legs. A few moments later lips parted and little moan of pleasure got out from between wet lips, Izaya riding his own fingers while rubbing a nipple with his free hand. Shizuo was going up in flames now, and before he could control himself his hands had grabbed Izaya, pinned him to the wall while hungrily devouring puffy lips and at the same time pulling at the man's clothes in desperation. The softness of that smooth skin beneath his fingers was intoxicating and Shizuo wanted to feel more of it, _all of it,_ so he pushed Izaya's pants and underwear off bony hips and legs and grabbed the firm ass he so loved to squeeze in his hand.

The flea was pushing him away though, and in his hazy mind Shizuo didn't understand why, so he continued to kiss until Izaya bit his lower lip and grasped his erection through the material of his pants, squeezing it hard enough to hurt. Ikebukuro's strongest might've been a beast who could get stabbed and then walk away like nothing ever happened, but that part of his anatomy he so loved to bury into either of Izaya's holes hurt if gripped too tightly and he let out a snarl and pulled away, grabbing the insect's hand and trying to unclench it from around his dick. "What the fuck, flea?"

"Shizu-chan lost~" Izaya sang as he released the beast's shaft, slipped out of the pants hanging around his ankles and began to dance half naked around the apartment. "Shizu-chan lost and I won~" he teased, smirking viciously.

It was only then when Shizuo remembered they had been playing a game and "Fuck." The word had simply left his mouth, and Izaya's smirk only grew darker as he approached him, still half naked and oh so fucking sexy that Shizuo couldn't even think straight.

"Oh yes, that's exactly what we're going to do," Izaya promised, his velvety tone unable to hide the deep satisfaction he felt at winning. Laughing maliciously, he handed Shizuo the piece of paper he had written on and which he had picked up from the coffee table while dancing around in celebration of his victory.

Shizuo was _worried._ Izaya's expression was outright terrifying and he couldn't even guess what was written on the piece of paper he was holding in his hands. Also, Izaya's comment made no sense because there was no way the insect had chosen sex as his prize. It was probably him stating that he was free to roam Ikebukuro to his heart's content for the rest of his life. _Shitshitshit!_ That was just bad, no, it was a nightmare, and suddenly he felt the need to take a head-first dive out the flea's window.

"Come now, beast, man up and read it already," Izaya mocked as he folded his arms in front of his chest, cock half-hard and hanging between skinny legs.

It was a most delicious sight and Shizuo was having a hard time focusing on one thing when he wanted to beat, fuck and kill Izaya all at the same time.

"Just read it already!" Izaya told him, the man's lips set into the most adorable pout Shizuo had ever seen.

It took great effort to tear his eyes away from it, so when they traveled over to the piece of paper in his hand he began unfolding it with quivering fingers while telling himself that the trembling was because he was horny as fuck and not because he was scared of what was written on it. Finally, after gathering his courage―which was ridiculous since Shizuo was anything but a coward―he took a deep breath and read.

 

* * *

 

  _If I win, I get to fuck Shizu-chan in the ass._

_And he has to wear the puppy ears I bought for him,_

_since he's always such a horny dog~ （＾ｖ＾）_

 

* * *

 

The piece of paper slipped from his fingers and he backed away until he hit the wall, his whole body now quivering with what he knew was fury mixed with _fear_ because the thought of Izaya screwing him was on a whole new level of terrifying. "W-What the hell, bastard?" he stuttered in shock, suddenly feeling like a prey caught by a much scarier predator. "There's no w-way―"

"Don't even think about it," Izaya warned, the man's tone more dangerous that Shizuo had ever heard it. Not even when they were only just enemies as opposed to enemies with benefits had Izaya ever spoken to him with such fury blazing his eyes.

"You lost and you're going to take it up the ass just as I have been all this time," Izaya announced, leaving no room for argument as he approached the still rather shocked beast and fisted a hand into bleached locks." Just because I let you screw me, it doesn't mean that I don't want to screw you too."

Getting fucked was already bad enough, but did he have to wear dog ears too? Shizuo gulped and tried to further push himself into the wall behind him, but there was no more room and he was stuck between it and an Izaya more terrifying than anything he had ever encountered in his life. That's when he felt Izaya's other hand touch and then squeeze his ass and he jumped in surprise, tearing himself away and losing a few strands of hair in the process. "I… I can't," he uttered softly, feeling a bit faint even though he'd never felt faint before. The whole thing came as such a shock that he was still working on believing that Izaya had even written such a thing to begin with.

"Shizu-chan, did you even hear what I said? Pay attention!" he heard and saw Izaya snap his fingers in front of him, not noticing the man getting so close until the bastard was in his face; though it made sense that he hadn't when his heartbeat was going through the roof.  

 _Nonono,_ he bellowed inside his mind as he shook his head and put some distance between himself and the fuming Informant.

"A deal is a deal and I won't accept you backing out," Izaya repeated after realizing that the panicking idiot hadn't heard him the first time.

Shizuo was sweating, eyes fixed on Izaya who wore an expression of fury mixed with impatience. "I don't bottom, you fucking bastard!" he screeched and then winced as his own tone reached his ears. "And I know that the only reason you want this is to humiliate me," he then added, almost choking with how hard of a time he was having getting air into his lungs.

"The reason is irrelevant," Izaya hissed as he pulled the T-shirt off his body and dropped it on the floor. He then made his way to the coffee table, picking up Shizuo's piece of paper and one box before heading to his desk. Once there he sat in the chair and placed the two items on the desk, his eyes never leaving Shizuo's form. "How about you start with a blowjob, ne?" he suggested as he pushed the chair closer to the window. "Don't look at me like that," he said when Shizuo's already stricken expression turned into one of indignation. "It's not like you haven't done this sort of thing before. In fact, I know you like it since you do it so often," he teased, his remark ending with a dark chuckle. "You know, Shizu-chan, it's not nice to just stand there when you should be worshipping your god."

The words hit Shizuo with the strength of a building falling on top of him and squashing him under its enormous weight. He had no doubts that what Izaya wanted was to humiliate him, and even though he shouldn't have been so surprised, he still was. He'd hoped, _like an idiot,_ that Izaya would care about him if only a little, but it was quickly becoming obvious that such hopes had been foolish and nothing more than a dream. It _hurt,_ so much that he could hardly breathe, but he was glad that he was him and not someone else because Heiwajima Shizuo was strong, strong enough to rip Izaya out of his heart once and for all. He could leave―and risk never again getting a moment of peace, for Izaya was vengeful―or stay and fulfill the deal he had stupidly made. Both options ended with him losing, but perhaps he needed to see and feel Izaya's hatred to be able to let the man go. He chose option number two.

He squinted his eyes and marched over to the naked Izaya sitting in his desk chair. Once there he took a deep breath―or tried too, because he was having a really hard time getting air into his lungs―and knelt in front of the bastard without looking at that beautiful and at the same time irritating face. It was the same body he'd touched so many times before, but somehow he felt no fire as he grasped the insect's erection and gave it a few pumps before wrapping his lips around the head and giving it a few licks with his tongue. There was an appreciative moan from above him and thin fingers buried into his hair, urging him to take more of it into his mouth. The thought of that cock thrusting into his untouched behind nearly made him nauseous, but he still took all of it into his mouth and proceeded to bob his head up and down Izaya's rather impressive length. The pain wasn't what scared him―after all, he'd been screwing Izaya every other day and the flea was taking it just fine―but the idea of submitting to his enemy was terrifying. It had to be that, unless he was lying to himself and the pain really was something he was worried about.

He remembered his first time with Izaya and how the whole thing had been anything but gentle. He was still unsure about what happened that day, but one moment he was slamming the flea into the wall―after having gone to the man's apartment to break the bastard's bones―and in the next one his cock was out, Izaya's pants were down, saliva coated fingers were inside the flea's ass and then he was burying himself into that scorching heat, making the insect cry out in pain for a while before finally making Izaya moan and grind against him after figuring out how to angle his thrusts to turn his enemy into a quivering mess. He fucked him hard against the wall, biting more than kissing each other until they were both coming and holding tightly onto each other. Izaya wasn't even done coming down from the height of the orgasm when Shizuo roughly pulled out of him and stepped back, the insect collapsing on the ground and staying there, unable to get up after such a wild round of sex. Izaya appeared to be just as shocked if not more, body trembling and hateful eyes gazing up at the beast that had the audacity to defile him, and it made Shizuo angry because Izaya had been just as willing if not more.

"Shizu-chan?"

The voice he so hated―when Izaya wasn't moaning in pleasure―reached his ears and he realized that he'd stopped sucking, and that the insect's cock was half in his mouth while his own fingers had frozen on a pale thigh.

"Ah, I can't believe I forgot about this!" Izaya chirped as he reached for the box on the desk while his cock was still inside the beast's hot mouth. He felt Shizuo shudder when he opened the box and then heard him growl dangerously when he placed the ears on top of the blond mop of hair. Shizuo wasn't looking at him, but he could see the beast's face and it was as red as a tomato in a mix of rage and embarrassment. "Go on, puppy; lick it like you would a piece of juicy meat."

It took Shizuo everything he had to not rip Izaya to pieces, and as he fought to control himself, he tightened his lips and swirled his tongue around the now throbbing shaft, one hand brushing against flat abdomen while the other groped and caressed the balls he wanted to rip off as punishment for humiliating him like this.

"This won't do," Izaya interrupted Shizuo by grasping a handful of hair and pulling him away from his cock. "Shizu- _wan,_ you're no fun. Undress, and do it _slowly_ and _sensually."_

If looks could kill, Izaya would've dropped dead that very second. The new nickname was just adding insult to injury. "That wasn't part of the deal," Shizuo snarled as he pushed himself to a standing position and quickly took off his clothes. Nothing about it was sensual and he couldn't have cared less that Izaya was glowering at him. Now naked, he dropped back down on his knees and took the leaking shaft into his mouth. While he had never really liked the bastard's bitter taste, he still enjoyed blowing the insect, but right at that moment he absolutely hated it.

"Where's the enthusiasm, Shizu-wan?" Izaya asked, frowning, but he ended up arching his back and moaning when a growl sent vibrations from the tip of his shaft and straight to his groin. "Do t-that again," he requested, sounding a bit out of breath.

Shizuo growled again, not because Izaya wanted him to but because he was just that pissed off. The insect's grip in his hair tightened and he couldn't help but groan in pain because even though he was a monster it still hurt when people pulled at his hair. Izaya was urging him to move again, but he couldn't do it when he was so mad that he was seeing red.

"You really are no fun," Izaya whined. "Maybe Shizu-wan wants to hump my leg instead?" Shizuo's answer came in the form of teeth pressing down a bit. "Oh fine, just stand there with my cock in your mouth while I see what Shizu-chan wanted to get if he won~" he said in a singsong voice and grabbed the piece of paper from his desk, gasping and then nearly getting it torn from his hand when Shizuo pulled away from his cock, the beast's teeth dragging along the skin and making him shiver in pleasure. Shizuo looked more furious for some reason, and it was funny because those adorable dog ears were such a contrast to the man's furious expression.

"Give me that!" Shizuo demanded while grabbing Izaya's forearm.

"Nuh-huh~" Izaya sang and kicked Shizuo away, surprising the beast and successfully pushing him far enough to create a window of opportunity for his escape. Shizuo was after him a fraction of a second later, chasing him throughout the apartment while Izaya was trying to avoid the furniture while at the same time reading the words on the paper. "It says: ' _Izaya, would you_ _―_ _'"_ but Shizuo's finger touched his skin and he momentarily abandoned his task in favor of escaping with his life. It was no fun running around with his still throbbing shaft bouncing up and down, but teasing Shizuo was just too much fun.

"Don't read that!" Shizuo's voice boomed inside the large apartment and Izaya could've sworn that it sounded a bit desperate.

In the next moment he jumped over the couch and went around his desk, raising the piece of paper and reading what was written on it. _"'Izaya, would you consider going out with me?'"_ he chirped, but he ended up stumbling and falling down when the question registered in his mind and he grasped the full meaning of what Shizuo had asked him.

Shizuo was upon him the next moment, turning him around and dropping to his knees on top of him before strong hands wrapped around a slim throat and began chocking the life out of him.

Izaya couldn't remember ever having seen Shizuo so angry, the livid beast on top of him not stopping even when Izaya started scratching at his arms. "S-Shizu-chan, s-stop," he managed to rasp out even as his windpipe was being crushed under the inhuman strength. Izaya could sense the hurt beneath all that rage and he still found it hard to believe that Shizuo was asking him out when he'd been certain that the blond had only used him for sex. It always seemed like Shizuo was just fucking him as an alternative to beating him up and Izaya hated that. He resented Shizuo for hating him and he wished that he could hate him just as much. He was tired of Shizuo using him like one would a common whore and then leaving him to pick up the pieces chipped off of him with each thrust into his body; or always having to run away when seeing Shizuo because he could never tell if the beast would fuck or kill him. He wanted more.

The kissing game was just something he thought of out of the blue and it seemed like fun, hence the cat and dog ears he'd bought to mess with Shizuo. He might've even lost on purpose if only to see the beast driven mad with lust as Izaya teased him like the cat Shizuo always accused him of being. But then the idiot had the accursed idea of making it _"all or nothing,"_ bringing Izaya's frustrations to the surface and making him do things he wouldn't have normally done.

Black spots were starting to stain his vision and he was panicking, but the hands suddenly loosened and he ended up coughing and gasping for some much needed air. Their eyes met and the hurt he saw in Shizuo's mocha orbs made him feel as through a spear had pierced his heart and tore its way through it. He raised a hand and he tentatively brushed his fingers against the beast's tense jaw, hating himself for putting that look on Shizuo's face. "Yes," he rasped even though it hurt to speak. "Let's go out, ne?"

Shizuo's eyes widened in disbelief and his whole body froze when he saw the sincere smile on the flea's face, the one he'd always known was hidden behind the many masks. It was something he'd only dreamed of seeing and it was so beautiful that Shizuo wanted to sear it into his retina so that he would never forget it.

"I didn't know…" Izaya uttered softly, aware that he was most likely blushing because of the heat he could feel traveling to his face, "that Shizu-chan wanted more than rutting, so I―" but Shizuo picked him up and crushed him to his chest before he could even finish, the beast taking a deep breath and then sighing softly beside his ear. Izaya could feel himself relaxing and melting into Shizuo's embrace, but he couldn't stop a small giggle from slipping out when he raised a hand to caress Shizuo's head and he was reminded of the puppy ears still sitting on top of _his_ monster's head.

"Idiot," he heard Shizuo whisper into his ear, and he ran his other hand down the beast's back, enjoying the soft sighs the blond was letting out as they held each other gently.

Now, more than ever, he wanted his beast, and he wanted Shizuo to accept him just as Izaya had accepted that he could never live without Ikebukuro's monster. He'd stepped on his pride and spread his legs for the blond, allowing Shizuo to use him because he knew no other way of being close to the monster he'd been attracted to since high school days. There was just something about the blond, and Izaya hadn't been able to get him out of his heart and mind no matter how much he tried. "Shizu-chan," he spoke hesitantly, "I really want it."

"Hmm?"

"What I wrote on the paper… I want it," Izaya repeated and then winced when Shizuo stiffened and growled. "The ears were a joke so no need for those," he tried to reassure him, but he ended up laughing nervously when one of Shizuo's hands grasped his nape and pulled him away from the warm shoulder his head was resting on. Shizuo was glaring at him, but Izaya couldn't really _not_ bring it up when the blond sitting in his lap was making him hard all over again by just being there. It was too late to take it back now and he could feel Shizuo shifting nervously the harder Izaya grew. Shizuo's member was soft and he was tempted to touch it, but he didn't dare when he had no idea what Shizuo was thinking and he was afraid that the beast might feel insulted enough to get up, leave and never come back.

The blond let out a sound that sounded very much like frustration before he sighed loudly and scrubbed his free hand over his face. "A deal is a deal," he admitted, feeling angry, exasperated and scared―even though he didn't want to admit it―all at the same time.

As Shizuo's words registered in his mind, Izaya's eyes widened and a look of utter shock replaced the previous nervous expression. "Is Shizu-chan… s-saying what I think he is?" he asked softly, as though he was afraid that Shizuo might back out if Izaya so much as took a breath.

Shizuo grimaced and almost changed his mind, but instead he opened his mouth and forced the answer out. "Y-Yeah," he said, and in the next moment Izaya was happily smiling, pulling him into an embrace and wrapping a hand around both their lengths. He groaned as the flea's soft fingers slid across his member, and he had to admit that not even the insect's other hand on him, massaging and squeezing an ass cheek, didn't feel bad, but then that hand moved and one of Izaya's fingers slid down the crack and started rubbing circles around his hole. He'd done the same to Izaya that one time when he didn't fuck him like a beast when the two of them were in a good mood, but it felt weird to have it done to him. It wasn't unpleasant, since it sent a few pleasurable shivers up his spine, and that combined with Izaya's hand sliding on his member just felt nice as a whole.

Instead of pushing it in, Izaya pulled away from him. "Let's go upstairs. I'll make Shizu-chan feel like he's in heaven," he promised and emphasized his words with a slow and torturous slide of his hand around Shizuo's now hard member. The beast's flushed expression was adorable, and he gripped Shizuo's hips and helped him up before he took the offered hand and stood up as well. He reached for the dog ears to take them off, but Shizuo grabbed his wrist and stopped him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Shizuo turned his head to the side, cheeks further reddening.

"I don't mind," Shizuo mumbled before he started pulling Izaya towards the stairs and then into the bedroom. He was more nervous than he ever remember feeling―after all, he was about to let Izaya fuck him―and yet he no longer felt the urge to run away. All this time they had both thought they were using each other when all they wanted was for the other to like them back. He was not yet ready to call it love, but he knew that's what it was. They weren't even lying on the bed when Izaya resumed kissing, wet lips gently sliding against each other. They continued to caress and kiss for a while, until Izaya pushed him on the bed and got on top of him, and it was funny that between the two of them, Izaya was the one trembling. "Relax," he uttered after pushing him back a bit and staring into the rusty-red eyes of the man he'd chased for so long.

There was silence for a few moments until Izaya broke into laughter. "I didn't think you'd ever… agree," and as he said it he tore his eyes away from Shizuo's mocha ones and reached for the bottle of lubricant he had bought that very day. He wanted nothing more than to just take his beast already, but he didn't want to ruin it so he clenched his teeth tightly together and closed his eyes in an attempt to curb his lust. When he opened them again he was infinitesimally calmer, which wasn't much but it was still better than before. He opened the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers before he closed it and placed it on the bed. Shizuo seemed nervous all over again, but Izaya leaned in to kiss the still closed legs before moving upwards until his lips brushed against the hard length and he took it in his mouth. Doing that seemed to help a bit since Shizuo relaxed and opened his legs enough for Izaya to slide a hand in-between them, but the blond closed them again―trapping Izaya's hand―when a cold finger touched the twitching hole.

"You took me by surprise," Shizuo confessed and relaxed his legs as he ran a hand through his hair, almost dislodging the ears in the process. He'd forgotten about them but now that he was reminded of them he felt like laughing because everything was so silly, including Izaya being so considerate, and Shizuo was just _happy_ even though he was nervous about what he knew would happen very soon. Izaya smiled then―it was beautiful―and Shizuo almost wished to stop him, but before he could voice his request Izaya was back to sucking him off and that slim cold finger was slowly pushing into him. He tensed for only a moment but then it breached the ring of muscles and he sighed in relief when it didn't seem to hurt much. It actually felt quite nice and knowing that it was Izaya doing this to him was actually turning him on more than he wanted to admit. He was always so angry when having sex with the flea that he would often end up hurting him, but like this he would give Izaya, for the very first time, the chance to go at his own pace and enjoy himself.

That is not to say that he wasn't embarrassed―after all, he was spreading his legs for another man―but it was Izaya and even though there was still so much resentment between them he figured that it was fair to let the flea show him how it felt to be on the receiving end. So far everything felt good, especially Izaya's lips around his throbbing member, but he was surprised to find out that it could feel even better when Izaya's finger continued to rub against something that sent pleasure up his spine and made him let out a couple of strange noises before he realized what he was doing and sealed his lips with the back of his hand. Izaya laughed around his cock and everything felt damn good, except for the slight pressure when a second finger entered him. This one hurt a bit but it wasn't that bad when compared to getting stabbed or shot, so he clenched his teeth and waited for the pain to fade as the muscles adjusted to the intrusion.

Izaya was much bigger than two fingers though, and he grimaced at the idea of that thing entering him, but he was bigger than Izaya and the flea was smaller and yet he couldn't remember the flea ever complaining during any of their encounters, not even during that first time when all they had to ease the friction was Izaya's spit. He barely got accustomed to the second finger when a third one entered him, and this time he groaned and clenched his hands into fists. The flea was obviously impatient and Shizuo couldn't really blame him, but at least it still didn't hurt as much as he thought it might―or perhaps it didn't because he was a monster―and soon strange noises were bursting out again, making him want to cover his face with both hands because he was so turned on that he needed it _now_ but he didn't dare ask Izaya to hurry the hell up and just fuck him already.

A couple of minutes later Izaya deemed Shizuo ready, so he pulled away with a wet pop and then picked up the bottle, popped open the cap and poured a generous amount on his own throbbing erection and some more on Shizuo's hole before settling into position and guiding the head of his dick towards the clearly awaiting hole. They both shivered at the contact and Izaya took a moment to slowly run a hand down Shizuo's leg, enjoying the quiver of desire he felt running beneath his fingers, but then he leaned forward and captured the beast's lips in a searing kiss. With Shizuo distracted by the kiss, he started pushing in, the head of his shaft breaching the tight ring of muscles before Shizuo tensed and nearly squashed him with how hard he was clenching. "Shizu-chan, please," Izaya whined, panting and moving a hand to caress the man's thigh in the hope of getting him to relax. "You're going to break me if you don't loosen up," he hissed between tightly clenched teeth.

Beneath him, Shizuo was trying really hard to calm down but he was close to having a panic attack because he was already feeling too full― _too much_ ―and giving up control to such a degree was unnerving. Luckily, their eyes locked and he saw in Izaya's eyes that this was not about control but just about wanting to be with him and he relaxed. Izaya's head collapsed on his shoulder and the flea took a moment to collect himself before he was back to pushing in, skin sliding against skin in a not entirely unpleasant way. It felt like forever before Izaya was sheathed inside him and they were both panting heavily while kissing, moans and whines mixing together and forming a tune that didn't seem complete until Izaya pulled out and then thrust back in, making Shizuo moan loudly.

It started slowly but then Izaya picked up the pace and Shizuo stopped caring about the noises he was making when everything felt so perfect for once in his life. He clung onto the flea for dear life as their bodies intertwined in a dance of passion. Izaya still tasted sweet even after sucking him off and the noises he was making and the way those muscles moved and stretched beneath his fingers as the flea rocked his hips into him were driving him mad. He loved Izaya beneath him, moaning like a cat in heat as he fucked him until the red-eyed bastard was no longer coherent, but he also loved the Izaya making him feel that it was okay to sometimes not be a beast but someone who could be loved and cherished.

Izaya's stamina was impressive, better than Shizuo's―as much as he didn't want to admit―but Izaya was a master at self-control, so it shouldn't have been that surprising. Shizuo didn't care though; in fact, he was grateful. He wanted this moment to last forever, so he fought wave after wave of mind-blowing pleasure in the hope of making it last longer. That however no longer worked when Izaya's hand was on his dick and the flea was pumping him in time with his thrusts, the heat building to the point of no return and skyrocketing into the best orgasm Shizuo had ever had, blissful pleasure coursing through his body as he came on his stomach while Izaya was still grinding into him for a few more seconds before coming as well and unloading himself deep inside him. He felt the warm liquid fill him and then some of it trickle out of him as Izaya rode out his own orgasm with a couple more desperate thrusts before finally stilling inside him and collapsing on top of him, the heated skinny body quivering with the aftershocks of the powerful orgasm.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, neither of  them saying anything while they fought to catch their breaths and Izaya tried to find within him the will to pull out. It felt so warm and perfect inside his beast and he never wanted to separate himself from his Shizu-chan, but the blond was squirming beneath him and Izaya realized that it was time to move before he'd get thrown out the window or something. He was almost afraid to look at Shizuo because neither of them was high on passion anymore and he knew that the two of them still had a lot of problems they needed to work out between them. The many years of fighting each other wouldn't disappear over night, but it was a start and for the very first time in his life, Izaya hoped for better days when he would no longer be as lonely after showing Shizuo just how much he wanted and _looo_ ―

Okay, perhaps it was too soon to say it, but it didn't matter. Grimacing, he slowly pulled out of Shizuo and lay down on the bed next to him. He then picked up the cloth he kept on the nightstand and wiped them both―as much as he could―before throwing it on the floor. The index finger of one hand moved to rub circles on the blond's hip, while the other was resting above him on the pillow. Hesitantly, he turned his head and his eyes fell on Shizuo's swollen lips. "Did you… like it?" he asked in a low voice, the finger stilling on the tanned hip as he waited for the answer.

Shizuo was still trying to catch his breath after the pleasure he'd experience at the hands of Izaya, a part of him fearing that it was a dream and that he'd soon wake up. "It was good…" he breathed out.

Izaya's eyes narrowed into slits and he shifted to his side and rested his head on a palm, staring at Shizuo and pushing a finger against those lips before moving it lower, across the man's throat and chest, slowing down as it reached the flat abdomen and then brushing against the soft member and going lower still before finally reaching the puffy hole and thrusting a finger inside, making Shizuo's small shivers turn into jolts, the beast closing his eyes and his back arching slightly off the bed as Izaya did his best to elicit beautiful sounds from the perfect beast lying in bed beside him.

"S-Stop it," Shizuo asked as he grabbed Izaya's wrist―one he could easily shatter―but he didn't shove away the flea and instead just enjoyed the feeling of that finger rubbing softly against his inside walls while Izaya trailed kisses on his shoulder, neck and jaw, until finally their lips locked and they kissed each other sweetly. A few moments later Izaya pulled away and then removed the finger. Shizuo was already slightly turned on, but they were both exhausted so they went no further. Besides, there was always a next time and Shizuo hoped that it'd be soon.

"Shizu- _wan_ loved it~" Izaya teased in a singsong voice before he was hugging his beast, giggling like an idiot and tossing his legs on the bed. "Ne, ne, we should do this again!" he suggested excitedly as he rubbed his cheek against Shizuo's firm chest. Shizuo wasn't saying anything though and Izaya was starting to get worried, but his worries flew out the window and he could hardly contain his happiness when his beast's fingers touched his head and started massaging his scalp.

"Yeah, we should," Shizuo said, smiling, a smile which turned into a smirk when he heard Izaya squeal, and he couldn't help the next words from leaving his mouth, "but I'm topping next time and you wear the cat ears." Before Izaya could protest he placed the puppy ears on top of the flea's head, pulled him up by the nape and silenced him with a passionate kiss.

He was happy.

Izaya looked happy.

He had a good feeling about their budding relationship.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~~~Yeah right, like I know how to write fluff! xD  
>     
> I don't even know why and how this turned angsty, but I hope you've enjoyed it anyway. Thank you for reading. ^^
> 
> Don't forget to check out Majora's fic for the same challenge: [Love to Hate You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571673). ^^


End file.
